With development of science and techniques, a pressure-sensitive touch panel is more and more widely used in display devices of a variety of electronic products.
At present, a capacitive touch sensor is generally used as a touch-sensitive module in a related pressure-sensitive touch panel, and a pressure sensor is added into the pressure-sensitive touch panel as a pressure-sensitive module, and a process for manufacturing the pressure sensor is completely different from that for manufacturing the touch sensor. In a process for manufacturing the pressure-sensitive touch panel, it is necessary to add a pressure sensor after the touch sensor is manufactured, causing the process for manufacturing the pressure-sensitive touch panel to be complex and a manufacture cost thereof to be increased.